1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In a driving tool for driving a fastening piece such as a nail, driving of the nail or the like has been heretofore controlled by cooperation between a mechanism such as a trigger by which an operator inputs power and a mechanism for detecting that the driving tool is in contact with an object to be worked such as wood (a detecting mechanism).
In this detecting mechanism, a pusher is provided in an injection part in the driving tool from which the fastening piece is injected, as shown in JP-A-2000-334678. After it has been detected that this pusher has come into contact with the object to be worked, driving operation is conducted. By providing this pusher, too deep sinking or too short sinking of the fastening piece when it has been driven is avoided.